FORGOTTEN
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: What if Aerrow had a twin? What was Talon Academy like? The cadets or Talon life? How did Blade get there? Who did he meet? This is the story of an OC named Blade. A story of suffering, of getting past the past, of a new beginning, and many more losses after that. This is a collaboration with CrimsonAce1998, edited by me.
1. Chapter 1 Happy

**Chapter One** - _It was a happy day, the day they were born..._

"It's twins!" Lightning Strike boasted proudly, two bundles of blue topped with wild red hair in his arms.

"Ah, amazing!" Starling exclaimed. "Let me hold them!" She took them eagerly.

"Now how long for girl?" She joked. Lightning Strike scratched the back of his head, blushing from embarrassment.

"If it were up to me, we'd get started right away."

"Hello babies…I'm Starling, your eldest cousin…" She spoke to them.

Happiness to the Sky Knights was hard to come by. They've lost so many comrades, friends of friends and family. They've witnessed death happening to people of all ages. Not being able to save them left scars on their minds, hearts and bodies.

"I'll watch over them." She vowed.

"I know you will." Lightning replied, also sobering up.

"This one Blade, the oldest, this one is Aerrow."

"…twins are rare, rarer that both inherit the abilities of a Sky Knight. I hope for their sake they both inherited it." She bent her head to nuzzle them both, not being able to help it, their cheeks were fluffy and roe pink.

"They'll certainly be heartbreakers,"

"I am their father." They laughed.

"The girls will just have to watch out."

 _But happy days can run out, for some people..._

Four years later Blade's power had begun displaying it'self. It was out of his control. Lightning Strike had forbidden him to touch a weapon, a crystal or nything with crystal energy which included trainning with his dual blades. Things got progressively worse and Blade continued to break the 'rules'. His mother couldn't excuse him anymore and his father grew even more impatient. Lightning Strike became stricter, Blade was never to be around Aerrow or out of the ship, and when he broke the rules, his punishments grew more and more extreme. When Blade's Sky Knight move manifested, creating a scar on Aerrow's back, that was the last straw. It was what both parents feared.

"I told you to never touch a sword and what did you do?! COME HERE!"

Blade would be tossed into his room and beaten, and having no way to escape. Not his father, not this ship, and not his power.

He cried for hours on end every day as his father got worse. He didn't know how to tell his mother. He decided not to, in case he was punished for it. His mother kept watch, seeming to want to help him endure and control his power but she never tried to do anything of the sort. It was until she caught Lightning Strike in the act.

"Come here you evil child!" Lightning Striked screamed, smaking Blade for not litstenning before.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Aeria, their mother, grabbed his wrist with me small hands and pushed him away as hard as she could.

"STOP IT NOW!"

"Why?! He's good for nothing Aeria. He nearly killed our son again! He's a danger to Aerrow, you, all of us!"

"He's just a boy! He doesn't know how to control it, it isn't his fault!"

"I know it isn't, he simply can't do what he's told! I isolate him to protect you and Aerrow; I DID try to teach him to control it but it made things worse. We can't take him to Atmosia, lest he harms others. He'll never be a Storm Hawk and and he will never be a Sky Knight." He grwoled at the young boy.

"I don't care! You haven't the right to hurt him! Hurt my son again and you will have ME to deal with!"

"AERIA!"

"Don't you dare hurt my momma you bastard!" Blade scream, jumping in front of her.

"You're an evil man who deserves nothing you have!"

"That's it boy now you've done it!" Lightning Strike puchned the boy, throwing him off his feet. Aeria hurried to cover him with her body. But stared at his father with hate blazing in his green eyes.

"I hate you old man!"

"I won't forgive you!" Aeria shouts.

"Take him far away from here, I don't want to have to deal with him anymore. As far as I'm concerned he is not mine."

Blade let's his bravado melt away and cried into his mother's arms. She rocked him, covering her face in her, crying herself.

 _I have to keep you safe. What should I do?_

There was no question she should keep him away from her husband. Not because he told her to, but because it would keep Blade safe.

"Come now Blade, I'll take you far away from here."

"M-mom…" The little boy said, voice wavering.

"I'm sorry. I won't let him hurt you again. Over my dead body, I promise. Never."

"Okay mom."

Blade wrapped his arms and legs around her torso and she hurried about his room, packing as much as she could.

"Blade, this new place is nothing like you've ever known. Hide your identity so your father never finds you." She told him as she flew them away on her skimmer.

"Okay mom, I promise but I know you will be sad I'm not with you all the time. Don't be." Aeria smiled through teary eyes

"I'll take care of myself. But I believe I'm the saddest of all. I lost you, and it's my fault. You will always be my son, and I will always love you no matter what. i always have. Whatever you decide, whatever you do, I am always with you. Do your best to live a happy life. And I'll make sure Lightning Strike never finds you."

"I know. I love you"

"I love you more jitterbug."

It wasn't long before they made it to Terra Mesa, to Starling's house.

"Will i see you again?" Blade asked as she cut off the engine and propped the skyride up.

"Look at my eyes, now look in the mirror." She move her rearview mirror, it reflecting their faces.

"Look at a mirror and you will see I'm always with you. I'll always be thinking about you, I am now even though I'm with you. So don't miss me."

Aeria knocked on the door, her brother's daughter opened up and managed to keep her usual calm expression on her face, for Blade's sake, despite sensing something was wrong. Aeria put the strap of the bag on her shoulder as she pulled her into a hug.

"Take care of him for me." Without another word, she walked away, her fingers running through his hair lightly as she passed, and took off.

Blade squeezes his eyes and walks inside Starling's home with an unknown feeling stirring inside him.

"Blade,"

"Hi cousin."

"Welcome to Terra Mesa; It's dryer than Atmosia but…the people make up for it." She said smiling, trying to lift his spirits.

"Thanks I guess." Blade says looking down. Blade was always energetic but now he was different, he seemed older. So she decided on a different approach.

"You'll be fine, I will teach you to control your Sky Knight power."

"So you knew father beat me and starved me." He says.

"Your mother was afraid and she had Aerrow to protect; it is more complicated than-Even I am at a loss."

"Damn it! Why is my life so screwed up?!"

"Blade..."

"My father thinks I'm evil but I'm not and I get beaten, starved and neglected but not by you, mom, or Ace, or the other Storm Hawks."

"….I have no words."

"No one does. And I've stopped caring. I don't care about my father and my brother. Aerrow always had mom and dad and I know that you're too busy too look after me. I know you want too but you can't."

"I-"

"I want to be alone." Starling was beside herself. He seemed similar to how the new squadies were after having a taste of war.

"Lightning Strike wouldn't think to search for you here that's why Aeria brought you to me. I can leave my squadron in charge of itself and the terra."

"I want to be alone." He repeated. "I can take care of myself." Starling sighed. Many fighters wanted to be alone.

Starling sat there, resting against the doorframe while Blade stood there, defeated, on autopilot.

"Blade. No matter what, one's worst enemy is themselves. You're just a kid who doesn't understand. What your father did was very wrong, but stewing in anger and hate won't change anything that's happened. And it hurts you more than them. You don't understand that now and I understand. So let's work together till you can and you can be happy, ok? We'll train together with my mates-"

"NO! I can't! I can't, it's too strong!"

"Your power?" Blade nodded, crying into his hands. Starling took a moment to think.

"It's hard for everyone. Some people can call for it easily, some take longer to try to touch 'it' but you skipped all that so it'll be a piece of cake. Trust me. I myself had both problems but with patience my power came to me and in no time at all I reaped it's potential. Now I'm pushing to be able to do more with it. I wouldn't have been able to do all this with out patience and trust in my teacher, but more importantly, myself. Do you trust me squirt?"

"Yeah…" He admitted.

"Good, this is how it starts."

* * *

 **Tell us how you love it! My OC story, Starlight Star Bright is different; a fan gets transported to this universe. Give it a shot ok?**

 **with infinite love forever,**

 **MYSTERY READER**


	2. Chapter 2 Troubling

**Chapter Two-** I _t was a troubling day, the day he was gone_...

Starling was as true to her word as she could be. She made Blade train hard to get his power under control. They started out small and gradually extended their boundaries, until the Interceptor's trainning grounds were too small for his ever growing power. His ability was like a muscle, the more you worked it the greater it was. The terra would be decimated if Blade gave it his all this far into his training.

This and the few defenses he was part of, protecting Mesa, made it clear his power had depth. It was like a shower of invisible blades. The cyclonians and their ridess were minced in mid-air. From then on he was asked to not push the bounderies even farther but remain well away from then. Starling didn't know what else she could do. It was out of her depth.

And because of those defenses Cyclonis took an interest to him.

Dark Ace landed on the terra wearing different clothes and piloting a different ride.

"Dark A-"

"I didn't come for a fight Starling. I simply want to spend quality time with my god-son which is long over due."

"I'm not letting you take him!" She said adamantly, keeping Blade behind her.

"I don't think you have a choice. You can't possibly train him properly in this dump, you know I'm right. You're already struggling."

"I can manage."

"He's already reached this terra's capacity limits."

"Starling, we both know he's right. I can defeat all of the talons no problem but I can't hurt any of you." Blade said, refering to the Interceptors and the civilians.

"But Blade-"

"I know it's Cyclonia but right not the biggest issue is controlling this awful thing."

"Listen to our god-son fellow godparent." Starling ignored that and continued conversing with Blade.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Blade nodded. Starling sighed and owed to hug him.

"Remember your origins. Once a Sky Knight, always a Sky Knight. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"What's Cyclonia like Uncle?"

"Unlike anything you ever thought you knew."

* * *

Dark Ace presented him to Anarchis, her grandaughter and heir Cyclonis on her lap. He was called a blessing to Cyclonia, a different reaction up until now. Immediately his trainning here began alongside Cyclonis, who was the same age.

* * *

"Why are all the soldiers afraid of you?" Cyclonis asked. They were following Dark Ace to the trainning grounds at the tower.

"Because I'm a monster Master Cyclonis."

"…I don't think you're scary."

"You haven't seen what I can do."

"No but I've heard. I'm Lark." She introduced herself, holding out a small pale hand. The beginning of a friendship.

"…Blade. You won't want to be my friend after you see." He adds, feeling like he should warn her. He did it for everyone.

"Once we're friends, we're friends for life." She didn't sound naive at all, on the contrary, wise.

And she kept that promise. And so did he. It helped that her ability with crystals was astounding for someone her age, better than the crystal mage of the Interceptors who was twice her age.

The two friends grew closer and stronger. The walls of the trainning grounds were painted with something that made crystal energy fickle, neither Cyclonis' power or Blade's caused damage. He could give it his all without fear for once. And he had people close to him that weren't afraid or rejectful for once.

* * *

Thank you **Brooke Vengence** for reading. To anyone who sees this, you might like my other fics that are not OC fics: **Storms Made Us** (Cyrrow) **, Welcome** (season 3) and **What a Wonderful Life-Till Death do Us Part** (all characters are involved)


	3. Chapter 3 Beautiful

**Chapter Three-** It was a beautiful day, the day they met

Starling had relayed the result of the last stand made against Cyclonia by the Storm Hawks alliance. Lightning Strike was dead. Good riddance, Blade thought but he never wanted anything to happen to his mother. He feel to his knees in heartbreaking grief. But it was as if his bad luck couldn't run out. Terra Mesa was burnt to the ground and he lost the woman who raised him and helped him. Lark did her best to console him while not knowing what parents were or thier importance; she lost her parents at a very young age. But this difference didn't keep them from getting close over the last ten years.

After a few days of pain he decided to push it away in case it made him loose his control again. When he was sent out to take down a squadron or help conquer a terra he let it rip. Lark listened proudly when the reports came. Proud as a sister, proud as a comrade, and even prouder as the future empress of Cyclonia. With him Cyclonia would be restored to it's original glory in no time.

After a few months, Master Anarchis died in her sleep, automaticaly making Lark the Empress. As per tradition, she christened herself Master Cyclonis, and moved into the throne room. She made Blade her champion, established another Talon Academy to replenish the army, and made him a Elite Commander. Alongside Ravess and Snipe he would teach the new recruits. The word 'recruits' used lightly. Some of the children and teens were volunteers from Cyclonia but the rest were abducted from Atmosian terras.

Today was the day another shipment was delivered.

Blade was crossing the grounds when a small altercation caught his eye. As he marched closer he saw it was this small group of infamous troublemakers picking on a small girl.

"Hey! Why are you recruits attacking her!" He shouts. The girl didn't come out of her cowering position. A First Year according to her uniform.

"Just toughening up the newbies sir."

"No need Private now scram before I put you in Hospital with so many broken bones you will be paralyze dfor the rest of your life." He growled angrily. They cried in fear and couldn't have run any faster away. Blade walks over and offers her a hand.

"Hey, are you okay? They didn't try anything fresh did they?" He asks in a kinder voice.

"Uh…no nothing like that Sir, just testin' my strength. I, uh, arrived just a short while ago." She said a Galean accent. She took his hand with her trembling one. Standing up, he noticed she was petite.

"Don't call me sir. My name's Blade. Judging by your accent you're from Gale right?"

"Yes Sir. My name iz Jay, I'm in Snipe's regiment."

"Come on, I'll show you to your dorm and here," He hands an accolade that symbolized elite status or that the wearer was scouted to join. "With this they won't bother you anymore. Welcome to my Elite regiment."

"…I mustn't Sir, the hazing would just escalate and…that iz what the training iz for, to be stronger. Those guys just took me off guard, I'll be ready next time."

"Ravess and Snipe may encourage it but I don't stand for it. We protect our own; one look at this and everyone will know they will be sought after by my friends and I if they touch you."

"Really? I will take it then, I'm thankful for your protection!" Jay pins it on her chest.

"No problem, also you're instantly promoted to sergeant. As a general and leader of my squadron I can do that. They have to take orders from you now. Here's your dorm. You're bunking with Lynn right?"

"Yes, Lynn and I arrived together." Blade nods to himself.

"If you need anything, look for me on the fourth floor near Snipe's quarters. The Elite Commander has his own Digs across the hall."

"What iz your last name?" She asked, there could be another Blade in the academy.

"...Strike"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. But why iz a Strike here? I don't mean to step out of place but..."

"My family died because of the war. Dark Ace is my godfather and brought me to Cyclonia and now I'm here."

"How horrible for you-" She started to say.

"Have a good night Sergeant." He dismissed.

"eh-right, thank you again, Sir."

"I said don't call me sir; only those who don't have my respect or friendship call me that. Call me Blade, Jay." He smiles at her then leaves. Jay opens the door and finds Lynn standing inches away.

"So you're friends with the scariest commander in the academy?"

"I...guess so."

"ooh!" Lynn teases. Jay pushes her to bed and walks in, closing the door.

"Hush." Lynn throws a pillow at her and she throws it back. The settle in for their first night in the academy.

* * *

Thanks to **LoneRanger1997,** and **Rachel Povey** for following, especially for your review Rache! (can I call you Rache? I love that name!) because otherwise this fic would have been terminated or updated a lot later. I have loads of other fics and original works to work on which I will invite you to read and ask for your feedback on 'em when I post them. I'll let you know.

I recommended **What a Wonderful Life** and now I'm saying you can read the whole plot in one 'chapter', titled **THE END**.


	4. Chapter 4 Triumphant

**Chapter 4** \- _It was a triumphant day, the day she won..._

The next morning, the cadets were rudely awakened by Blade and air horns, who went room to room with his alarm some time before sunrise. The cadets rushed out of bed and into their uniforms.

"Good morning cadets! Get some breakfast, warm up with a 5 mile run, then meet me in front of the building after your shower. You will be learning Flying from me today and Aerial Combat after lunch."

"Sir, yes Sir!" The cadets chorused, lining up against the walls, right hands at their heads in salute. Blade walk back the way he came, looking at all of the cadets, checking they were all ready.

"Dismissed!" He said, and went a different direction.

The cadets proceeded to jog out of the building in their dual-file formation and ran around the perimeter of the Terra till the sun rose and went into the segregated bathrooms to shower.

* * *

At Breakfast they all line up by the buffet, the behavior and food slightly better than those in the first years and what they were given. Different from her last regiment; in Snipe's class it was a free for all and you had to fight for your share.

Jay was obviously the scrawniest of them all but it was partly to blame on her genes. Galeans were just thinner unless they were Sky Knights. They trained all the time.

"Here, have some elite rations." Jay looked up to see the elite commander and her hero, his two trays in his hands.

"Thank you, I could use them." She laughed. It elicits a smile from him.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked kindly.

"Oh no, I'd be honored!"

"Great, thanks."

"So um…how long 'ave you been here?" Jay asked after he sat down.

"Since I was seven."

"…" Jay struggles to find the words.

"It must 'ave been hard." She decided to say.

"It was but compared to being disowned and fending for yourself and fighting predators off Terra Mesa bare handed or with a knife not so much." He says, then takes a bite; Elite food resembled real food compared to that given to the first years, as a form of motivation to move up and not fall in rank.

"Well, dig in." He encouraged, noticing his revelation distracted her. Jay chews a bite of her own pensively, wondering abouth is past. She then realizes how much better this food was.

"It's…a million times better than what we got in Snipe's class!" She says, absolutely estatic about the small and yet large win. She practically attacks her plate.

"Well, get used to eating it. In my regiment we take care of our own, fully patched or not."

"Thanks." She laughs to herself, a little embarrassed.

"I didn't know I waz so hungry. Galeans can eat." She pushed away thoughts of how she and others who escaped the clutches of the Cyclonians starved since Cyclonia conquered their Terra.

"How old are you anyway and how did you get here?"

"I'm twelve and I waz taken when I waz tending to the crops. Most of zee adults are part of zee reziztaunce and since not many were at home…WE were picked off from the Terra."

"I'm sorry that happened. You should be at home with them."

"…well, my glass is half full. I may be a prisoner but I'm alive." She says cheerfully, as if she were untouched by the grimness.

"And you have a friend out of me." He says.

"The feeling is mutual, beware though, I've heard my attitude is contagious." Jay says with a big, bright smile. Blade laughs.

"I'm not worried." He said to her as he got out of his seat.

"Alright everyone, break's over!" He shouted.

Jay pushes in the rest of her ration of bread on her mouth, causing her checks to puff like a chipmunk, leaving her hands free to clean after herself.

"Alright, first are basic flight maneuvers."

Basic manuevers in his opinion perhaps, being trained by THE Dark Ace for ten years. To someone like Jay who had never mounted a Skyride, they weren't basic at all. If it weren't for Blade, she wouldn't have gotten off the ground and would have been learning just to drive the ride. Blade led the group on his own ride through the drill.

"Ugh..." Jay groans as she shuffled behind the group into the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hey, at least you can fly? You'll get the basics tomorrow." Lynn tried to comfort. She was the humorous, tomboy type.

"Yeah,"

"And you have the impressive Commander smiling on you..." She teased.

"Goodness no! He's older and my superior!"

"Yeah by two years," lynn scoffs. "And I _know_ he likes you. Besides, the age gap limit is four years, it isn't illegal. And there's no rule against it in the academy."

"…well…I'll admit I'm not so against it. He's tough but I outrun him easily, it's…adorable in a way."

"Mhmm." Lynn hums knowingly.

"Argh!"

* * *

Blade practiced advanced maneuvers to clear his head but it wasn't working.

 _Damn why can't I stop thinking about her..._

 _Here they come._ He thought, as the students came back out for more training.

As an introduction to more Advanced Flying, Blade performs several advanced tricks and then lands his SwitchBlade Elite. Jay watched, absolutely amazed. Meanwhile, Top Dog and his two friends came out to watch.

"Hey, isn't that the flat chick?" One of Top Dog's followers commented.

"How'd she get into the Elite squadron class?" Top Dog growled.

"That's the class that has any chance of getting out of here," The other commented. Top Dog whipped his arm back, hitting that guy's gut to take out his anger.

"Blade I…I don't know how to fly properly yet. On Gale we aren't taught to fly until we're old enough to- join the reziztaunce." she said, whispering the last part.

"I'll teach you, we'll get you caught up."

Blade focuses on her and she learns operate the SkyRide without a problem in an hour.

"You can do this, and you can learn the maneuvers if you don't let your fear get to you. Practice often." He advised.

"Right-o!"

"This one's yours." He added, patting the SwitchBlade. "It's tradition that a new pilot gets their own to practice with and fight with after graduating."

"Really? Is that how you got yours?"

"Nope, mine is custom."

Despite earning her stripes in being a Talon, she's still happy of the accomplishment and claps her hands in delight, not being able to contain it.

"Eeee!" She squealed.

* * *

The two continued to work together, and Jay continued to work hard. After that day, she no longer feared flying. She did before but Blade stayed close until she got the hang of it. Now everything he was teaching her sunk in, and with fear no longer in her way, she was able to do all of the maneuvers, basic and advanced, and was moving on to hand-to-hand combat in mid-flight, just like Dark Ace taught him.

He was also eating with her, seeming to abandon the Officers table. They ate and he occasionally opened up about his background but it was clear to Jay there was something he wanted to keep from her. She didn't push it and decided to take what he did give her.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for not updating in a little more than a week, about. The 'save' button on my docs wasn't working on my laptop so I have to type on my desktop who's a bit slow. It's from 2003 but I can't part with it; I wrote my first story here, wrote my first novel and I continue to do so with it and I started on fanfiction through it so meh XD**

 **I ask for a little bit of patience, I'll update more this week to make up for it and in appreciation for your patience.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Break

**Chapter 5-** _It was a life-changing day, the day he got a break...  
_

"Good work Sergeant." Blade complimented. They were practicing Fighting in Flight and Jay's ability was at the same level as his.

"I'm...getting promoted?!" Blade simply nodded. Out of excitement and because Blade has helped her a lot, she attacks him with a hug. Blade laughs and smiles.

"It's all you. Come join me," He said, nodding to the officer's table. As awkward as he felt about the hug, he enjoyed it. He led her to his table with a hand on her arm. Whilst on another table-

"So THAT'S how she did it," Top Dog accuses.

"Too bad you aren't pretty Top Dog."

"Tsk. Sky Knight poser." He grumbled.-

"This is my future squadron: Raven, Devin, Arianna, and Zero."

"Raven, the specialist."

"I'm Devin, the Helmsman."

"Co-pilot." Arianna said curtly.

"I am Zero, I'm in charge of Ballistics."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jay. So, you've yet to 'ave a crystal mage?"

"No-" "Cyclonian squadrons are different." Arianna interrupted. Blade glared at her in warning.

"So, what career are you shooting for?" Raven asked. An energetic character.

"I'm not...aiming for anything."

"You can become a squadron member of a Talon's squadron, or a general, or a commander, those are the ranks from highest to lowest but it's possible to become the Empress' champion. That place is coveted. Dark Ace was the last Empress' champion but Blade is already the current Empress' champion. Second to highest is being a Talon yourself, then it's being part of a Talon's fleet." Raven chattered.

"You...?!" Jay said in disbelief.

"...yes."

"You met the Empress herself?!"

"This generation's and the last's."

"Huh...?"

"As Master Cycloniss' champion I do her bidding." Blade said, staring right at her. His squad-mates looked at each other and silently decided to leave.

"I was trained with her, side by side. I was stationed here for further training and to teach a sector of the student body. After I'm done I'll be stationed in the war."

"The war against Atmos."

"I'll fight to survive, whoever." He said tensely. He trembled out of frustration with his current situation. Not Jay.

"I've done unspeakable things, many died because of me. Cycloniss has been successful because of the power I posses. I don't...have a choice."

"Does she...force you do them?" He shrugged.

"Not exactly though she would if I resisted. This is the place I have in the world, it's all I've been given. I'm not proud, but...I did it and continue to do it." Jay sat in silence. She wondered just how much he was suffering. She wondered how much more he was suffering, having to keep it all a secret and act like the prodigy he was said to be.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you want nothing do to with me-" He said beginning to get up from the table.

"Wait!" She trapped his wrist to keep him there.

"I...I know you wouldn't 'ave done any of that if things were different. I know that if you had a choice you wouldn't choose this."

"Don't...Don't you hate me?"

"Why on Atmos would I hate you?"

"I'm a monster. No one should posses the power that I have."

"The Rain of Blades."

"You know?"

"I knew. I don't judge anyone because the war takes everyone's will away. I don't think the people involved should be punished or shunned. Only the instigators. Even then, I don't think I can blame or hate Cycloniss."

"She's...Cyclonian pride is poison." He explains cryptically.

"Jay I... I like you alright." He rushes out, cheeks rosy pink.

"That's why I was worried, I don't care what anyone else thinks of me."

"I…well, me too…" She hung her head to hide her own blush.

"Really?" He asked softly.

"Yes? But I didn't let on because you're my teacher and…"

"-and I'm older, right?"

"Actually it's because I'M younger. I'm oblivious to this rite of passage."

"Earlier I wanted to ask you on a date but if you're not comfortable with this we can just be friends."

"No, w-we can go on a date." She stuttered.

"I just meant that maybe you preferred something else."

"I don't. If you're sure we can go to your home if you want to see your family. I'll stay away, I just thought you'd like to see them."

"I do, that would amazing but won't we get in trouble?"

"Nope, not if your with me."

"Then when do we leave?"

"When your classes are over. Tell Snipe I held you back; your class started fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh! I need to go!" She jumped to here feet and picked up her mess.

"I'll meet you at the back of the school this afternoon."

"Okay, see you later!" She ran out of the cafeteria, dumping her food on the way. Everyone was already practicing, fighting with Snipe who enjoy knocking them down with his mace. It was incredibly frightening to be in his class but everyone dealt with it.

"Why are you late maggot!"

"Held by Talon orders of the First Elite Sir!"

"GET UP THERE!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" She responded, ran to get her ride and up in the air for two hours of his morbid game.


	6. Chapter 6 Sobering

**Chapter 6-** _It was a sobering day, the day they loved...  
_

After classes, Jay took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes she came in. Not new at all and well worn but that was their reality on Gale.

"Waiting for you boyfriend you wench." Top Dog jabbed.

"What do you want, you're just asking for trouble now."

"Gah, make it stop, my ears are bleeding." He continued, mking fun of her accent. His two brainless minions laughed.

"What are you going to do about it pipsueak huh?"

"We're on the same side."

"No we're not, you're a dirty Sky Knight!" He pushed her hard, sending her falling back.

"HEY!" The four turned and saw Blade bounding towards them with a dark expression. The three ran as if it was Death himself that was runnig after them, and it just might have been.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bruised bottom. He threw me like I weighed nothing." Jay said depressed.

"I'll kill them-"

"Don't. I pity them."

"...alright. Are you all set to go?"

"Yes!" She said, her smile reappearing.

* * *

"I hope your family doesn't attack me and I hope you'll be happy seeing your home again."

"They won't if I explain. I just hope I can tear myself away and go back."

"We don't have to go, or return you know?"

"If I don't, what will happen if I die in an attack or on my first test flight? I couldn't be that cruel to what's left of my family."

"I want you to be happy as being with you makes me happy."

"…I think that's my answer."

"So you're staying on Gale?"

"No, I'm staying with you at Talon Academy." She says with a bright smile. The situation not at all sad it seems.

"Are you sure? I'm happy either way-"

"I'm sure."

"Would you like to go somewhere before visiting home?"

"Yes, I would appreciate the extra time. Where are we going? I never left Gale or the Talon Academy before,"

"My home. Terra Avalon is where I was born and I want you to see where I'm from"

"Okay,"

"There it is; my home." He says, pointing to a large Terra with a castle sitting atop a hill, a small village outside the castle walls."

"It's beautiful! And so big!"

"My family owns the castle there. We can go there if you want; another time as I have really unpleasant memories of my time there."

"…what kind of memories-wait, what am I asking; forget I asked."

"No, you can know; I just meant I'm not ready to go inside again. My father was abusive and neglective when I displayed my Sky Knight move at age 2 and nearly hurt my twin brother. He would starve me, beat me because I couldn't control it."

"…it izn't fair Blade, to 'ave gone through zat and be forced to fight for Zyclonia."

"I know but I don't have a choice. We can land in the village or we can go to Gale now; after all, the lady gets the choice."

"I want to see diz place, see where Blade hails from."

"Alright."

"I know you're father iz Lightning Strike but who iz your mum?"

"Aeria Nightingale, the Interceptor's tactician and medic."

"An Interceptor and Storm Hawk…that iz a very powerful couple,"

"Yes it is." Blade lands his skimmer and leads her throught the village. Recognizing him, the villagers rushed into whatever building was close by. Jay felt awkward, standing in the dirt road with only one other person while everyone hid but watched from behind the curtains. The feeling of being abandoned, distrusted and under constant watch was palable.

"Coming Jay?"

"Yeah." They all looked at her like she was crazy for being so close the 'monster'. She caught up with the gentle soul and kept up, resolved to be herself and prove them wrong about him.

"Have you been back here since…?"

"No."

"If your family owns that castle does that mean you're royalty?"

"We were, long ago. Cyclonia took our ancestors down but the terra was taken back."

"I thought it was a myth, that Atmos had it's own royal family. If it's true, and it is, we, I mean, I don't understand our history. What about your brother? I met him when he freed the Rebel Ducks a few months ago; he seemed fine?"

"We never had a chance to get close. I can't care for him."

"But everyone else, surely the know you have your power under control?"

"That's just how people are."

"I wouldn't say that; people can change."

"Do yo think Top Dog or Cycloniss will change?"

"Perhaps...not..." She admitted.

"I can control it, it's only unleashed when I'm extremely angry or when I let my guard down in battle."

"I'm not afraid. Now I understand why you are so 'calm' at the Academy. But it makes you more frightening," she says off-handedly, looking around.

"Not to me of course." She adds.

"I know. I won't let myself accidentally hurt you, I care about you too much."

"So you still doubt yourself, even if just a little. I don't. You're stronger than you think." She glomps him from behind.

"You are too sweet." He grasped his arms from where they crossed on his chest, like she was the anchor, the only one with the power to keep him from being lost inside himself again.

"I love you Jay."

"Me too. I may be young but I know what love is; thank you."

* * *

"Just a fair warning, my grandfather is eccentric to say the least." Jay warned as they neared Gale.

"It's fine." Blade laughed. "But thanks for the warning."

Gale almost looks deserted with no one out on the fields. Jay continues through till they reach the opposite side. As they break through the clouds, a tiny, odd, little house made of scraps of sheet metal came into view.

"That iz it."

"It's cute." Jay lands at the edge of the small terra nad they make their way up the incline.

"I'll knock,"

"Alright."

"Who on Atmos could zhat be at zee door?"

"I'm going granpapa-Jay?!" Dove exclaimed.

"Como sava Dove?"[How you doing]

"Grandpapa, Jay's back home!"Dove shouts, pulling her into a hug. Pots clanged, announcing her lovable Grandfather was rusing to her.

"What? How did you get away?" He asked.

"Well…I didn't." Jay admits.

"What?" The chorus.

"It's not important, I have a friend I'd like you to meet, well more than a friend."

"Hello, I am Blade Strike. It's nice to meet you both-"

"Papa, please just get to know him." Jay asked.

"Humph." Wren grunts and tries to give an intimidating handshake.

"Ahh nice handshake you got there." Blade said for his benefit.

"I'm Wren, their father for all intents and purposes."

"And I'm Dove. 'ave we met before?"

"No, you must be confusing me with my brother Aerrow."

"You're the brother he spoke about?!"

"You 'ave it all wrong Dove! It isn't like that at all!"

"What did Aerrow say." Blade asked calmly.

"He says you're a menace, with a wild power you can't control?" Dove says expectantly.

"That's not entirely true,"

"It isn't?" Wren asks.

"No, I learned to control it. A long time ago. And I'm as much of a menace as everyone in Atmosian side; we've all killed."

"Where have the Zyzlonians had you all this time?"

"Um, no where...frightening."

"Truth is I'm the one watching out for her at the Talon Academy."

"Ze Talon Academy?!" They scream in unison.

"And how did THIS happen," Wren asks, gesturing to their joined hands.

"You want to tell him Jay?" She bites her lip, adorably embarrassed.

"Well…he helped make me stronger. The punishments for failing well…" Blade puts his hand on her shoulder, hopefully comforting her.

"Because he taught me what I needed to know, very patiently I might add, I don't suffer them. I know you wanted to teach me to fly and fight yourself Dove; but," She waed her hands saying 'what happened, hapened.'

"Heck, she outflies me now and that's saying something. And I was taught by an Ace skimmer pilot."

"Well that's our girl!" Wren cheers, with a slap on her back. Jay laughs.

"Gale is known to be the birthplace of the toughest women." Blade smiles.

"I can vouch for that."

"However, I hope you haven't been teaching her bad words?"

"Not intentionally, Sir."

"And uh, nothing will happen-nothing HAS 'appened before you…?" Wren gestured again to their hands.

"Papa! I'm so horrified..."

"No, nothing, not till we're married. I'm old fashioned." Blade says, blushing hard.

"I'm just doing my job."

"Well, are you satisfied?"

"Yes, I believe I am. But you protect her, you hear? Or I'll come find you; I'l have you know I was top scrapper back in the day!" Wren boast, doing a boxer shuffle.

"Sir, if anyone hurt her, or tried, they would regret it and probably die by my hands. I love her, cherish her, value her more than my own life. I would die for her."

"My such vows…I don't think I like you anymore-"

"Papa!"

"You're both so _young_!"

"We'll be going to war in a few months..." Jay explains.

"Zyclonia will send inexperienced children into war as well?!" Wren asks.

"…'fraid so Papa."

"I'm my fleet's commander. I train them and test them hard; And I will do what I have to so they live another day."

"And I'll do my best Papa. Papa, Dove, I came to see you incase I don't 'ave another chance-"

"You don't have to,"

"I know but my 'eart can only rest if I tell you. I love you both so much," They embraced tightly, in case it was their last.

"I have to go," They nod.

"Our thoughts are always with you."

"And mine, you."

Fingers interlocked again, Jay pulled him to the one tree where the names of the fallen were scratched into the bark. She quickly found her mother's name and kissed it, kissing her fingertips and then pressing them onto it.

"Jay, do we stop this" Heholds up their hands. "or continue?"

"I want to continue."

"Alright."

* * *

"Blade?" Jay said to call for his attention before he said goodnight.

"Yes?"

"Train me hard and as often as possible; I want to make it out alive."

"I will, I promise. But should I turn into a monster, please, put me out of my misery."

"Maybe that's what Atmos needs. A human can't defeat Cycloniss, and those Nightcrawlers…" She shivers. He held her head and pressed his forehead to hers.

"If anything happened to you, I would do worse than die. I love you." He said with closed eyes. He felt tempted to kiss her, but left or his room, not wanting to humor his desire.

"I love you..."


	7. Chapter 7 Shocking

**Chapter 7-** _It was a shocking day, the day they learned would be one of their last...  
_

The next morning, Jay laces up her boots tightly and pulls on her gloves in preparation for a day's hard work. On line for breakfast, she and Lynn move up and there's Top Dog serving some slop.

"…thank you…I don't think we should eat that. It could have a leugey; I wouldn't put it past him." She whispers to her.

"What happened?" She was grinning, and wide eyed, seemingly crazed with pleasure seeing Top Dop feeling low.

Blade walks in with his squadron and everyone sees the elite squadron gracing them with their presence.

"Zero, make sure the younger ones are ready for the tests this evening; and Devin, check on the those on cafeteria duty. Arianna you're teaching with me today understood?"

"Yes Sir, Commander Sir!" They chorus with a salute and take off to their duties. While Arianna, his second in command remains.

"Do I get a job too?" Jays asks.

"Yeah, sit and eat with me. You too Lynn." Was all he said and led the way.

"You're going to be a fighter on the team, that is if you say yes...?"

"Of course!" Lynn cried. "I mean, thanks; that's awesome." With a side glance at Jay she took her seat.

"Finally we can hang out more!" Jay exclaimed.

"You know you're my bestest friend right?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Just reminding you."

"Oh well, obviously. And we'll still be friends after the war." Blade smiles at that but it vanishes just as quickly.

"Blade, if there's anything we can do to help, don't hesitate to ask; we should carry our weight."

"I can't until you're on our level which you will be by the end of today. I know you'll both do well on your tests."

"So soon?!"

"By the orders of the Empress of Cyclonia, the Valkyrie squadron must be complete and ready for deployment by this graduating year."

Lynn raises her glass of water and clinks it against Jay's.

"Oh -yeah!"

"Yep..." Jay has a content smile on her face, not sad. Blade holds her hand and Lynn notices.

"After dinner you will meet the rest of the squad, besides Ari, here. I'll introduce to the gang then."

"So, you guys official now?" Lynn asked, but she already knew.

"I don't..."

"If Jay bestows such an honor upon me," Blade insinuated.

"Well...of course." She responded, beet red.

Blade trained them in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Evasive Manuvers, Aerial Formations along with Aerial Combat and Weapons Training. He drilled them hard until they were close to their level. Now they only have to hone their new skills.

"Well done," He praised.

"Up-top!" Lynn warned. They high five, still the same girls but much more experienced.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be."

"There's always room for improvement." Said the ever so strict teacher.

"Oh-Commander Dark Ace sir!"

"Who's that?" Jay asks, turning to the voice.

"My Uncle."

"The Dark Ace?! Seriously?!" Lynn exclaims in a harsh whisper. Jay inadvertantly took a few steps back as the Dark Ace got closer.

"What brings you here Commander?" Blade said formally.

"Just inspecting the Academy and your new recruits." Jay and Lynn straighten their backs, looking ahead but not at the Dark Ace directly.

"They're in good shape; I just saw there skills. At ease you two." Jay and Lynn relax slightly, a little shocked that he was nice.

"I'm impressed; I will take my leave and Blade? Master Cycloniss say your new station is Cyclonia." Dark Ace leaves.

"…then so are we…"

"Don't worry Jay, we were trained by the best, we can do this!" Lynn cheered. Blade lets out a sigh and says:

"You have me and the others too." Blade introduces those others to Lynn when they turn in for lunch. The others had already been told.

* * *

That night, Jay sneaks out of her room who tied to avoid waking up Lynn, and tip-toed to Blade's quarter's. With the door slightly ajar, she could see he was asleep. She went in anyway, hoping he could ease the fears that were keeping her up at night.

"Blade?" She whispers.

"Blade..."

"What...what is it Jay?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I can't sleep."

"Come here," He turned and flipped the covers back.

"You sure?"

"We both need sleep," Jay hesistates but crawls in.

"Thank you."

"Mmm..."

In the morning, Blade wakes up to Jay, fast asleep uner his arm. He slips away and let's her rest. He encounters Top Dop, still serving cafeteria duty.

"You know it's against the rules to fraternize with a fellow soldier. I keep a close eye on Jay, she left and never came back. I wonder where she went? Do YOU have any idea? I let Snipe know and you know he has a big mouth…" He says, ladling slop after slop after slop onto his tray.

"Listen here Mutt, that may be but Snipe could care less. Come near her or even touch her and I'll kill you; I'll feed you to the Raptors understand?!" Blade growled.

"Touch what? There's nothing on that girl." Blade grabs him by his collar in front of everyone, past trying to keep it down.

"Do you know the punishment for talking like that to the ueen or her guards?"

"What, newbie? S'not fair! After a few months she ends up as a royal guard! She's short, skinny, and those knobby knees-what use would she be? Well I guess you're only one without a personal play thing on the team, the wh-"

"It's death by lava and you die after ten minutes under. Learn your place you filthy Mongrel!" He says, eyes glowing red and throws him into the wall a little too hard. And that's when Jay walks in, no longer sleepy. Blade looks at her, still angry but horror sunk in.

"I...I can explain"

"uh, I-uh…" Jay points to his face.

"I think-you should calm down, there's dozens of cadets here..." She said, finally finding her words.

"Alright..."

Arianna comes up behid Jay and whispers: "When he gets like that, no one came tame him but you just did. Interesting..."

"I'll take him away from here, can you take Top Dog to the infirmary?"

"Yeah."

"Come on Blade, let's go for a walk."

* * *

"So…should I ask what he said this time? The other times you didn't get so angry,"

"Called you a whore or was about to."

"A…what?"

"Basically a prostitute and he would have died if I was angrier."

"Oh. I see. Doesn't make sense, how can someone flat as a board be a w-whore?" But she couldn't laugh it off this time.

"I give up, I was being patient because I knew he'd get in trouble if I said anything. Cyclonian fan or not, we're all on the same boat."

"He's alive because of you."

"You're not going to execute him like you said you would, will you? The insults 'ave gotten old, it doesn't even matter."

"No, but had it been another Talon Elite he would be dead."

"Okay. Strange that he knew I left the room…creepy."

"He has been spying on you based on another criminal offense?" Blade suggested.

"What?! I never did anything!" Jay racks her brain for something.

"By not allowing him to have his way with you and not seeing me punished? He sees you as his. He bullied you at first but it was going to escalate, I know it."

"I don't know how...well, I trust your judgement."

"Go on, get back back inside and and eat; I'll be fine on my own."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Because Jay has a french accent, I put in Z's instead of S' in some places and took out the H. In case you're wondering.**


	8. Chapter 8 Divine

**Chapter 8-** _It was a divine day, the day everything seemed alright with the world...  
_

As the days rolled by, deployment day loomed closer. As much as Lynn and Jay wanted to stall, they had to train hard to make sure they had the necessary skills and as a result, brought that day closer.

"Jay, can you come with me for a second?"

"Sure. Is...everything alright?"

"It's hard to ignore the coming day now. And it made me think about a lot of things and then not so much."

"I'm listening,"

"I thought of many possibilities that could happen. I could help you and Lynn run away, or we'd win and like 'happily ever after' or we lose and...break apart. Either we stay stay together, part ways or lose each other. But there was one thing that all of these had in common, I didn't want anything to happen before I got the chance to ask you: Jay, will you marry me?" Jay gasped.

"Blade...what?"

"Is that...a no?"

"No?"

"So it is?"

"No, I mean, yes?"

"You will?"

"I want to? Yes, I do."

"Really?! That's great!" He said, and picked her up.

"And I will stay with, nothing can make me run or rregret this-"

"Yaaaay! Whoo-hoo!" Lynn cried, jumping out of the bushes with her fists in the air.

"All of you come out, you can't get past my senses."

"Aw…you got spidey senses or somethin'?"

"Spidey wishes he was me."

"Congratulations," Devon said, the others came 'round and there were hugs all around. Arianna hanging back, not the hugging type.

"You guys aren't rush in right?" Lynn asked.

"We don't have a lot of time Lynn," Jay reminded.

"Indeed, before we're at war or have you forgot?"

"Well…I keep envisioning myself alive afterwards, don't you?"

"I'm focused on the now, Lynn."

"There is no such thing as heroes for Cyclonia Lynn; and there is no glory in war, just death." Blade explains.

"Well aren't you two a bag of sunshine, I'm going to see my parents again if it kills me. Though now I want somebody to love too-"

" _I'm_ available?" Devin joked, wiggling his eyebrows. Lynn pushed his face away.

* * *

"It'z good to see you a-gain!" Wren cried, and pulled the newly engaged down to a hug on his level.

"I've missed you Dove, you too Grandpapa; Diz is Lynn, a friend from Talon Academy."

"To what do we owe zis visit?"

"Wren, I have asked Jay to-to be my wife" Blade says nervously.

"I said yes, so…"

"I see…" Wren grumbles thoughtfully, loking at Blade and stroking his long beard as if he's planning his 'unexpected' demise.

"Awkward…"Lynn says under her breath.

"Well don't you think she is young?" He asked Dove.

"Grandpapa, mama and papa married just as young." Dove defended.

"We plan on marrying on Terra Neon but I need-"

"A proper wedding of courze!"

"No we can't wait zhat long!"

"And I wouldn't be allowed on the Terra. Security threats and all."

"What predicament…" Dove says grabbing her chin pensively

"Well if it isn't meant to be it izn't-" Dove's hand pushed down on his lid, making a loud noise.

"Papa,"

"Well…why not 'ave it 'ere?"

* * *

"I thought this dress would nevar see zee light of day," Dove comments, pulling out their mother's wedding dress.

"Let's see how this looks on you, if it's too big we will 'ave to tailor it quickly..." she mumbled, pulling the dress over Jay's head.

Blade could hear the excitement from the other room but it didn't distract him from his thoughts.

"Now let's see with zee viel…" Lynn squeals.

"Lynn can you get some blue flowers from the field at the top of the hill?"

"Sure-Blade, what are you doing outside the door? You can't zee her-I mean, you can't _see_ her."

"That's not why."

"Then what do you want?" She asks, pushing back the thin white fabric that flew over her head, the veil.

"Pretend you didn't see that."

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something." Jay comes out buttoning the top of her bodysuit uniform.

"What iz it? Iz something wrong?"

"No-"

"We are not ever going to lie to each other no matter how small the lie." He smirked.

"I wouldn't want to face your wrath. I'm just happy you have Wren and Dove; honestly, I wish I had some family here."

"The seven, now nine, of us _are_ family; but I understand, I wish my parents were here too."

"It's just my mother. She visited me when i was on Mesa. There was a long period of time that I didn't see her, and then she was...gone. But I know with you I will have a family again Jay." Jay got up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his.

"Okay but don't start making kids here," Lynn joked. Jay swatted her away.

"I love you Jay, nothing will change that; not even death."

"Not even death."

* * *

The wedding takes place in the field from where Lynn took the flowers to create the bride's bouquet. Standing there are the members of the Elite squadron to witness the event. Wren is the officiator, and Blade stands beside him, a complete nervous wreck. At the bottom of the hill are Lynn, Dove and Jay in that order. Music doesn't play but they all hum the march.

Jay is a vision of purity, of heaven on earth, in the off-the-shoulder dress. The bodice wraps tightly around her waist, accentuating it's narrowness. The skirt falls loosely around her legs and trails behind her. The low cut of the bodice attracts Blades attention to her collar bone, the length of her neck, and her angular jaw. Thankfully the veil was modernized clipping it under her bun, not obscuring his view as it would otherwise.

Wren gives the beginning speech, allows them to recite their own vows. 'I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Not even death.' With tears in his eyes, Wren pronounces them Husband and Wife.

After the ceremony and a celebratory drink, Blade drove them to the tiny cop cot on the other side of the Terra, away from the other inhabitants of Gale. Laughing for the most part, out of the awkwardness of unlacing the back of her dress, Blade and Jay shared a bed and 'slept'.

* * *

[After writing the wedding]

Starling: Done.

Crimson Talon: That's great. I love it.

Starling: Well Blade deserves it.

Crim: So does Jay.


	9. Chapter 9 Auspicious

**Chapter 9-** _It was an auspicious day, the day innocence was born...  
_

"Hey Ari, why are you here this late in the evening?"

"I have a message for you from Jay." She said with a knowing grin.

"What is it? Gosh, I haven't seen her in a while- how is she?"

"Oh she's estatic, but hopefully so will you."

"Just tell me already."

"She's pregnant. Nice shot; never thought I'd the Crimson Ace expect a baby. Actually I never thought I'd see the day you fell in love."

"Really?! I'm a father?! This is so great, I-I can't believe it!...I'm a father...and I will be better than my own." He says happily.

"Let's get home. And don't call me that, you know I hate it."

"My bad. I swear you've gotten soft."

"Just because I never complained about it doesn't mean I loved it."

* * *

Most of the Valkyries had to serve on the frontline on Cycloniss' order, except Jay who returned to Gale after being 'sick' for a long time that never got better. Turns out it was morning sickness.

Awaiting for his return is a five months pregnant and yet barely showing Jay with Lynn making sure she ate for two.

"Hello my love," He says and kisses his wife. "Hey little one..." He croones, gently rubbing her stomach. "Have you been good for moma?"

"Welcome back," Jay says.

"It's good to be back. Sorry for the wait; Cyclonis seems to prefer us when it comes to her dirty work."

"Will you be here for the birth?"

"Of course I wil, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm happy, more so than I've ever been."

"Me too but I worry; I've been given different responsibilities as I get bigger but as soon as she is born-it's a she Blade,"

"A girl...! Jay that's excellent!"

"I'm happy too but as soon as she is born I have to train again so the Elites regiment has all of it's soldiers. There isn't anyone else to fill my place, and I don't want to burden anyone. It's getting harder to move around and do my job though; she's getting to be bigger than me," Jay joked.

"Take leave, I can handle the plan."

"How did it go?"

"They agreed to defect at the upcoming battle and we will form a Sky knight squadron to protect Atmos."

"…I worry, the consequences of defecting..."

"There's nothing to worry about; she won't get her claws on any of us. Have you been thinking of names?"

"Well, you know how my family has the theme of naming our members after birds? Carolina Wren, Dove, and Blue Jay? I was thinking of continuing it, what about Oriole?'

"Oriole Strike, maybe she'll grow up to be a Sky Knight. I like it, and she will no doubt be a Rebel Duck like her mother. I hope so, there's not chance for the Interceptors to make a comeback."

"Not anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...your mom reappeared,"

"What, that's impossible Jay. She's dead."

"Starling came and told me. Star said she's in Avalon now; She managed to hide her in the castle but it's only a matter of time before someone finds out and word spreads."

"I have to find her, I'll return soon."

* * *

"He's here, he's here!" Aeria sings to herself as she runs to the door.

"Blade!" She runs towards where he landed.

"Mom!" He cries happily. She pulls him into her arms as soon as she was close enough.

"I worried about you every single day..."

"Mom..." He says, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you for seven long years mom."

"I missed you more! Tell me everything that's happened and leave nothing out,"

"After you disappeared Starling taught me to control 'it' but then Dark Ace came and Cycloniss made me into her weapon. But I met someone and now I can see the light."

"I met her, goodness, I've missed so much…"

"At least I'm seeing you again mom,"

"I'm glad she took care of you; Is is too late for me to be your mother?"

"No it isn't, not at all."

"I've wondered. It's been so many years, the years that a child needs a parent the most have passed."

"Yes, that's true but I'm still your son,"

"Then Carpe Diem."

"I don't speak latin mom," Aeria laughs.

"It means 'seize the day', I won't let this second chance go."

"I know you won't." He smiles with tears of happiness in his eyes.

* * *

Jay just got bigger and bigger. After constantly having restless nights, from her belly pushing her diaphragm up, not allowing her to breath; and after suffering from morning sickness and decrease of menu items, Jay finally gave birth. Per what was agreed, Jay returned to her training with the other Elites, all of them taking turns to look after Oriole as one has a class or another has an errand. Blade tried to spend most of his time with his daughter and wife but the life of a commander often took him away from them. He could hardly wait for the day he took back his life from Cycloniss.

"Jay! Cyclonis is coming; we have to get Ori away,"

"Let's hurry,"

"Ari! Please take Ori to my mother on Gale, and go quickly, _please_!" Jay clenches her teeth, her face scrunched up in despair and says nothing, and watches Ari disappear with her.

" _We've have ten minutes,_ " Zero warned over the PA.

Cycloniss arrived with a horde of Cyclonians, not a hint of a smile or anything of the sort on her face.

"Master Cycloniss, what brings you here your Majesty?" Blade greeted.

"…" Cycloniss looks around the area before scanning the soldiers who kneeled before her, all of them 'perfect' after years of training.

"Just making sure my army meets my expectations. You however…there was something you forgot to mention,"

"No Master Cyclonis, why do you say that?" Cycloniss' eyes drift over his shoulder to the petite blond girl behind him for a second.

"I want to see how you lead your regiment."

"Of course Master, your wish is our command."

"I want to see…the small blond fight Top Dog in aerial combat." She says with a wicked smile.

"She will beat that runt, I can you promise that." Blade said.

* * *

 _Thank you Rachel Povey for following last night! I'm so happy you're enjoying this, and I'm 100% Crim is too!_


	10. Chapter 10 Heart-Breaking

**Chapter 10-** _It was a heart-breaking day, the day innocence died...  
_

The Valkyries had to return to Talon Academy for the duel. All of the students and undergraduate squadrons filled the courtyard to see it. Jay and Top Dog marched forward from their places and faced each other.

"I know you'll win," Blade told her. Jay frowns at Top Dog, not comfortable with fighting him but Top Dog couldn't be happier at the happy coincidence. If he won he could ask to take her place on the Royal Guard and really be the Top Dog of the first years. They run to the switchblades parked on the one side of the terra, Jay asking: "No hard feelings right?" Top Dog scoffed.

They take off, Top Dog banging into her ride and trying to push her off. Jay pulls out her blade from her boot and pushes back, her blade poised to strike his chest. T.D. abandoned his ride and jumped onto the wings of Jay's ride.

"So you trained her yourself…?" Cycloniss asked Blade expectantly. Jay blocks T.D.'s blades with her own. Blade looks on, worried.

"Yes I did; Does this disappoint."

"Far from it, it's very entertaining..." But clearly she wasn't talking about the showcase of skills. T.D. pushes until Jay's back is on the seat.

"Geeeeeargh!"

"Yield and I'll spare you from a humiliating defeat!"

"No, YOU yield! I won't embarrass Blade in front of the Queen!" T.D. keeps pressing, intending that the edges of his blade cut her throaht. Blade's worry multiplied.

"Heargh…" Jay wraps her legs around T.D.

"Wha-" and instead of pushing forward she pushes to the side, T.D.'s weight propelling them off the ride.

"Jay!" Blade screamed, unable to contain it. Jay let's go of her blades and reaches above her head to grab the exhaust pipes.

"Argh!" T.D. is holds onto her legs for dear life. The ride, without a pilot, nose-dives.

"A good fighter, but is she a soldier? Will she shake him off and save herself or not?" Cycloniss said, enjoying Blade's reactions. Blade goes to save her, not thinking.

"T.D.! Let go of one leg, I need to get to the handle bars!" Jay yelled below her.

"No way! If I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

"Gah! I'm not-eargh!" She grunted, trying to hold on while T.D. tugged.

"I can't. I can't support you; I can't die. I'm sorry. I never meant what happened to you to happen. " T.D.'s face showed his confusion. She wriggled her legs strongly, losening his hold on her. He slips to her ankles and her knees hit his face, the sudden pain causing him to let go and hold his nose, resulting in a free-fall to his death. Blade sighed in relief.

Jay manages to grab hold of the handle bars and extracted the wheels at the last minute. The sudden friction made the ride skid and flip over, throwing Jay off.

"Jay!" Blade screamed. She protected her head with her arms as she rolled, banging into the side of her ride.

"Ugh!" Blade runs to her side. In excruciating pain she struggles to her feet.

"angh…" She quickly looked to where a large body lied on the dry land. Blade obscured her view when he pulled her into a tight hug. Cycloniss follows Blade at her own pace.

"Jay are you alright?"

"Y-yes, is...?"

"Dead by his own hand the idiot."

"You trained her well; reminds me of me when Dark Ace trained me." Cycloniss starts.

"I'm very satisfied with WHAT you created here. I need killers not martyrs." Jay untangled herself from Blade and kneeled.

"It is an honor to kill for Cyclonia." She said emotionlessly. Her heart still raced and pounded in her ears. Blade grips her shoulder, something that allowed Cycloniss to see into the future.

"It was me or him..." She mumbled to herself, wide-eye, pale, cold sweat making her shiver.

"I've seen enough. I'm leaving." Blade bowed his head. Jay was on all fours now, ready to collapse, fighting the urge to purge. Cycloniss laughed as she passed.

" _Damn_!" Blade growled. Jay let's out a blood-curdling scream, the belated scream from her humanity when it died a few moments ago. It's abruptly cut off by her breakfast coming back out from where it went in.

Blade grabs her hair and rubbed her back. Heart broken. Not ever has Jay Carolina ever screamed. All of the talons looked at them, sympathizing for the two as they too are in the same situation; willingly or not. Jay struggles to get a breath of air, sobbing and spitting.

* * *

As soon as Jay managed to stop heaving, Blade sat her on his ride and flew back to the Valkyries' Phoenix Flagship.

"Blade, I know you don't don't want to hear this right now,"

"What is it Devin."

"Your mom's on the com." Blade pulled a depressed Jay into a seat and picked up the mouth piece.

"Mom-"

" _Blade, she's-she's gone…_ " Aeria forces out. " _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_!" Aeria screams.

"No no _NO_!" Blade punches the wall nearest to him, leaving a dent.

"Was it _Cycloniss_?!" Jay sat, numb.

" _They came in the early morning, there weren't any squadrons here-we were out numbered_!" Red ribbons of smoke began to come off of him his control slipping more and more by the second.

" **Damn it**! That witch took everything from me AGAIN! Can't I be happy; Don't I deserve it after everything that's happened?!"

" _I'm so sorry Blade, I tried, I tried-_ " Blade hung up the phone.

"Jay...I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't-Oriole has been stolen." He crouched to her level.

"Baby...I'm so sorry,, I'm so damn sorry..." He cried, holding her head, pressing his forehead against hers.

"What? _No_..." She cried. "There iz no God…" Jay said, holding his hands where they were."For those who kill. We aren't supposed to kill."

"Humans were given free will for a reason and I _will_ kill Cycloniss, show her the beast she created!"

"Let's kill Cycloniss, and end this once and for all."

"And no one will ever kill again." She says, thinking of what the future would be like otherwise. Ori a cyclonian, killing others herself; or Ori dead before she was old.

"I won't rest until we have her in our arms." He vowed, hair transformed to black, eyes glowing red.

* * *

"Nothing will change between us; remember our vow?"

"I remember; don't you ever forget."

* * *

Everyone in a rage from the loss of thier little phoenix, buckled down and sped towards Cyclonia. Cycloniss was sadistic, ordering her border patrol to allow them in. She waited for them at the roof of the tower, the baby fast asleep, still in the white blanket Aeria knitted for her that they sent her off in, in her arms. Seeing that, Blade and Jay land on the roof, the others standing by in the air.

"Give her back Cycloniss!" Jay screamed.

"You live to see the next sunrise!" Blade roared. Cycloniss laughed.

"Daring considering I standing on the edge with your daughter in my arms."

"Lark _please_ , don't do this...She's just a baby, she's innocent! You wouldn't kill her...you can't look at her and kill her."

"She's blonde. I can throw her away easily."

"Cycloniss please! We were friends once and we can be again if you spare my wife and child!" He says, hoping to persuade her.

"Friends?" She laughed.

"You'e useful but I would never be friends with a _Sky Knight_ ," she spat. Blade frowned.

"You are nothing to me. Nothing but a weapon Blade; just because you bleed, just because you have a name, and you feel pain doesn't mean you're human."

"I...I...please let my wife and child live Lark, this isn't you,"

"What? Do't you think I'd be a good mother?" She says, bouncing on her feet to try to llul Ori back to sleep who started to stir.

"She's the heir to the throne of Atmos. With her as my 'daughter' I will rule both Cyclonia AND Atmos!"

"She isn't yours, you can't take my daughter. Lark, i'm begging!" She scoffed.

"I've seen better begging than THAT."

"Please Master Cycloniss,have mercy; you have already taken enough from me, I really can't lose my wife and daughter!"

"You won't lose your daughter Blade, I won't kill her, you have my word; and you will remain here as the leader of my personal guard so you won't lose her. Protecting me means protecting your daughter. But as for your wife..."

" _ **NO**_!" He screams, helpless at preventing what would happen next. Cycloniss sends a blast at Jay, the force propelled her over the edge. The only sound she was able to make was a shocked and soft "hah". It escaped her lips as she fell backwards, reaching for for Oriole, her face contorted with sadness.

" _ **Jay, NOOO**_!"

Cycloniss laughs, the sound hitching, absolutely happy and absolutely out of her mind. Blade is beset upon by hundreds of talons and goes insane. He lets out a war cry so frightening even Cycloniss realized she broke him. He unleashed his power, cutting down the hundreds of Nightcrawlers but she remained unharmed behind her crystal inducted forcefield.

"I'll kill her Blade! I'll flipping KILL HER!" She yelled, balancing the baby precariously with one arm over the edge.

"She needs a mother now; She BELONGS to ME!" Blade says nothing knowing he couldn't do a thing.

"Bro! You gotta calm down, you'll accidentally hurt her!" Devin yelled.

"Just...treat my daughter well, it's all I ask." Blade said, resigning to his fate yet again.

"I will." Cycloniss promises.

* * *

There it is, abruptly perhaps. If you enjoyed this then you will definitely like **Starlight Star Bright.** Now that this one's done, I can finish my other fics and start on another SH fic, the 4th season of SH based on CrimsonTalon's info, so follow me so you don't miss the alert.

 **We both appreciate you guys reading and any reviews you have, I hope you leave one for us on this last chapter. It's been fun.** **Write on.**

 _With infinite love forever,_

 _MYSTERY READER_

PS- I'm on deviant art where I'll be posting drawings, maybe photos, and updates on a podcast I created where I interview other SH fans. Google me The-Last-Interceptor DeviantArt. Just a warning, my drawing skill isn't ast hot as my writing which reminds me: on fanfiction I'll be posting original works, parts of novels and short stories, I hope to publish so I can have feedback. Feel free.


	11. message

**NEW MESSAGE!**

I don't just write for fun or for myself, I do it for you, to entertain. I'm a rarity, not to toot my own horn, but I'm someone who cares about everyone. Strangers _are_ friends you haven't met yet. And I care for you through my stories. Hopefully I'm not creepy. I hope to make a living as a novelist because I can't do anything else. Or much if I'm lucky and I haven't been for a long time.

I would love it you guys if you just read my original work and gave me your honest feedback, if you love it, want more, or it could use some tweaking here and there tell me where. There's a 'story' I uploaded called 'Stories', how original right? XD follow it and you'll get updates. Hopefully no one flags it but no one flagged MANIFEST, my first novel, so I'm taking my chances. Bad idea maybe but I do really need your help.

 _with infinite love forever,_

 _MYSTERY READER_


End file.
